headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron
| running time = 141 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $250,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Avengers, The | followed by = Avengers: Infinity War }} Avengers: Age of Ultron is an American feature film of the supernatural fantasy and action genres. It is the sequel to the 2012 blockbuster smash hit The Avengers and is based on the Avengers family of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The film was written and directed by Joss Whedon, who also helmed the first Avengers movie. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and released theatrically on May 1st, 2015. Avengers: The Age of Ultron Facebook page The subtitle of the movie, "Age of Ultron", was announced at the Marvel panel at the San Diego Comic-Con on Saturday, July 20th, 2013. The title is taken from a major storyline called "Age of Ultron", which was published by Marvel in 2013, but has little to do with this story other than the title and the reference to the plot's primary antagonist - the killer robot Ultron. MTV.com; "Avengers: Age Of Ultron Sequel Announced At Epic Marvel Panel"; July 20th, 2013BuzzFeed Entertainment; "The "Avengers Sequel Gets A Provocative Title At Marvel’s Comic-Con Panel"; July 21st, 2013 Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Production on Avengers: Age of Ultron began on February 22nd, 2014. Principal photography concluded on August 7th, 2014. IMDB; Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015); Box office & business. * Avengers: Age of Ultron was filmed at Shepperton Studios in Surrey, England. * Actor Robert Downey, Jr. was one of the first of the original cast members to reprise his role from The Avengers, having already signed a three-picture deal. Marvel.com; News: Robert Downey Jr. to return as Marvel's Iron Man This film marks the fifth time that Downey has played the role of billionaire playboy Tony Stark, who also appeared in the first Avengers film, the first three Iron Man movies and a brief cameo appearance at the end of 2008's Incredible Hulk. * In May of 2013, director Joss Whedon spoke of his intent on using comic characters Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, citing them as mainstay Avengers characters from his favorite era of the comic's publication. While describing the role these two mutants might have in the film Whedon said, "You know, they had a rough beginning. They’re interesting to me because they sort of represent the part of the world that wouldn't necessarily agree with The Avengers. So they’re not there to make things easier. I'm not putting any characters in the movie that will make things easier". IGN.com; "Joss Whedon talks Quicksilver, the Scarlet Witch and Iron Man's roles in Avengers 2"; May 17th, 2013 * Marvel Studios contacted Anant Singh - chairman of Cape Town film studios in Cape Town, South Africa in May of 2013 about possibly doing some location shoots. The internet scuttlebutt theorized that this might mean an appearance by the Black Panther - a character who hails from the fictional nation of Wakanda, but has a longstanding relationship with the Avengers. At the time that the story began to surface, nothing had as yet been confirmed. Bleeding Cool; "The Black Panther Story Thickens – Marvel Interested In Cape Town Shoot For Next Avengers"; Brendon Connelly; May 17th, 2013 * On August 29th, 2013 it was announced that Stargate star James Spader would working behind the microphone as the voice of the villainous killer robot Ultron. Marvel.com; "EXCLUSIVE: 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' Casts James Spader as the Film's Legendary Villain" * Actor Jeremy Renner expressed sound disappointment with the portrayal of Hawkeye in the first ''Avengers'' film; so much so that it spawned a bevy of internet rumors as whether or not he would return to the role for the Avengers: Age of Ultron. Some film web sites reported speculation that Renner was out of the franchise and that the role of Hawkeye might be re-cast. G4: The Feed; "The Avengers 2: Is Jeremy Renner OUT As Hawkeye?"; May 16th, 2013Blastr.com; "Rumor of the Day: Jeremy Renner’s being replaced as Hawkeye in Avengers 2"; May 16th, 2013 It was announced on July 25th, 2013 that Hawkeye would play a much larger role in the sequel. Screen Rant.com; "Jeremy Renner's Hawkeye Gets Bigger Role in 'Avengers: Age of Ultron'"; July 25th, 2013 Recommendations * Avengers (2012) * Captain America (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) See also External Links * * * * Avengers: Age of Ultron at Wikipedia * * Avengers: Age of Ultron at the MCU Wiki * * * * Avengers: Age of Ultron at the Marvel Movies Wiki References ---- Category:Films Category:2015/Films Category:May, 2015/Films Category:Marvel Studios Category:Marvel Productions Category:Marvel Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron/Media Category:Avengers/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Elizabeth Olsen